Only You can Find Me
by AdonisDrawing
Summary: Cela fait quelques semaines que Shun et Belle ont rejoint l'équipe d'Ikki dans leur recherche de survivants. Leur groupe est plus soudé et plus uni que jamais, mais les rêves récurrents de Shun semblent apporter de mauvaises nouvelles, et réveiller de vieux démons. Que se passerait-il si Hades échappait au contrôle des dieux ? / Suite de If The Dead Rise. Allez lire le début !
1. Disclaimers et remerciments

Cette histoire est la suite de la fanfiction _If The Dead Rise_. Il est impératif de l'avoir intégralement lue pour entamer ce récit. Pourquoi le nom a changé si c'est la même histoire ? Eh bien, déjà, je fais ce que je veux ! *rires* Et en plus, l'histoire va complètement changer à partir de maintenant. Changer comment ? Vous verrez bien. Je vous laisse spéculer. Quelques indices se cachent dans l'histoire précédente.

* * *

Avant de commencer cette nouvelle histoire, je voulais remercier quelques personnes :

**Laety**, la toute première à m'avoir laissée une review. Tu n'as peut-être pas de compte et tu ne verras peut-être pas ce message. Mais j'espère que tu suis encore, même de loin, cette histoire. Surtout que j'y ai ajouté de la romance !

**Hemere**, aussi présente depuis le tout début, et qui allait de son commentaire à pratiquement chaque chapitre ! J'avoue, tu es de ceux que j'attends le plus à chaque parution, car tes commentaires, tes suppositions et tes questions me donnent parfois quelques idées intéressantes. J'espère que tu seras encore là pour la suite.

_**Darkacuario**, the one who reads my stories even if it's in french. It's a great honor ! I really like reading your reviews and knowing that you try. Someday, you should try writing a review in french ! *laughing* And, don't worry, Belle and Shun will stay together !_

**Raven Howl**, toi qui n'a posté qu'un commentaire mais qui, j'espère, fait partie de ces lecteurs de l'ombre qui apprécient sans se manifester. Tu as l'air d'apprécier Seiya et peut-être que tu ne commentes plus parce qu'il est parti ! *rires* Mais que serait un Saint Seiya sans Seiya ? Ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublie pas les autres personnages de la série.

**CptJackHarkness**, j'espère que, toi non-plus, tu n'as pas cessé de suivre cette histoire que tu avais l'air d'apprécier. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop trop hâte non-plus que la situation se résolve, parce que j'ai encore tant à raconter ! Belle et Shun ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, crois-moi.

Eh non, **Samakassai**, je ne me suis pas arrêté là et, même si je fais parfois de très longues pauses sans rien mettre en ligne, ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête, loin de là. J'adore cette fanfiction, j'adore cet univers, et il me suffit de fouiller un peu mon pc pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Je ne lâcherai rien !

**Eiwahz**, c'est sans doute à toi que je dois l'un des plus grands merci... car tu nous a permis de démasquer une plagieuse ! *rires* Non, plus sérieusement, merci aussi d'être là, de soutenir des auteurs et désolé pour les larmes (si j'en ai fait pleurer d'autres, manifestez-vous !). J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

**Saany**, petite nouvelle parmi les lecteurs, comme je le disais plus haut, je ne m'arrêterai pas là, même si je perds l'inspiration par moment, elle finit toujours par revenir ! Je m'accroche ! Je tiens cette histoire depuis 2016 (OMG, 4 ans que je suis dessus !), j'énormément évolué depuis et j'évoluerai encore pour que ma plume s'améliore toujours plus !

Merci aussi à **Salmonelodi**, **Opalh88**, **Julieyukibr**, **Ginie27**, **Elfecassepied** (j'adore ce pseudo), **TarriRingeril**, S**akurachan-Gemini**, **Perfectworld1**, **Nympha-san**, **Nara Yasmin**, **Marine25178**, **MARGUERITE**, **Lylou-chan**, **Lallen**, **Andreama1605**, **Yvore**, **Dianix96**, **Maelyna**, **FenikkussuK** et **NancyYoung21** pour les _follows_ et les favoris et aux lecteurs anonymes qui laissent des commentaires !

Vous tous, vous m'aidez à avancer, vous m'inspirez et vous m'encouragez à ne rien lâcher.

Je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec la suite d'_If The Dead Rise_ :

**_Only You can find Me_**


	2. Prologue - Espoir d'Avenir

**Coucou, c'est Adonis !**

Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis des mois à clôturer _If The Dead Rise_, je vous offre tout de suite le prologue de _Only You Can Find Me_ \- et aussi parce que j'étais beaucoup trop impatient de le mettre en ligne !

J'espère assurer sur cette nouvelle partie et ne pas galérer comme j'ai galéré pour faire la _cover_ (il m'a fallu 3 essais !). En parlant de la _cover_, j'y ai glissé quelques indices sur la suite de l'histoire, donc n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil. Il y en a aussi quelques uns dans l'histoire précédente !  
(J'en profite pour répéter, à ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, qu'_If The Dead Rise_ est indispensable à la compréhension de cette histoire. Allez la lire !)

Sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse avec le prologue de ce nouvel arc. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue  
****Espoir d'Avenir**

« Belle Nassiri - décembre 1988 - Yono, Japon

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Je suis arrivée ici, au Japon, en septembre 1986. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis là. Si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu as survécu à l'Apocalypse ou que tes parents y ont survécu. Je dis ça, alors que nous ne sommes même pas sur que cet Enfer prendra fin un jour. Je ne sais même pas qui lira ça. C'est vrai : qui en aurait quelque chose à faire des mémoires d'une fille lambda qui a débarqué au Japon avant que ça parte en vrille ? Peut-être que j'écris pour la future moi, pour Shun, ou encore pour ma famille ? J'espère que je les reverrai un jour et qu'ils pourront avoir ce carnet. Je pense que ça pourrais les intéresser, un journal de bord pour savoir ce que leur fille a vu, ce qu'elle a vécu... J'aimerais tellement savoir où ils sont, si ils vont bien.

« Ils me manquent terriblement. C'est affreux de me dire que je ne les reverrai peut-être jamais, même si Shun essaie de me rassurer dès que j'ai des doutes. C'est la meilleure rencontre que j'ai faite depuis mon arrivée, mais j'en parlerai plus tard.

« Je suis donc arrivée au Japon en 1986, après avoir passé deux mois à organiser ce qui devait être un voyage touristique. J'ai passé ce temps à apprendre intensément la subtilité du langage local et la plupart des coutumes du pays, en plus d'économiser pour profiter à fond de mon séjour sur place. J'étais si heureuse quand je suis sortie de l'avion ! C'est deux ou trois semaines après que ça a dégénéré. Les gens ont cessé de mourir et sont devenus fous, s'attaquant aux humains et les dévorant. C'était horrible. Malheureusement, avec tous les risques que la situation engendrait, je n'ai pas pu être rapatriée et j'ai été contrainte de me réfugier à l'ambassade belge pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse envahir par les Morts. J'ai pris le pistolet d'un agent de sécurité, quelques munitions et j'ai fui. J'étais seule, j'ai du piller des boutiques abandonnées pour trouver des vêtements, des vivres et de quoi me protéger. Je me sentais tellement coupable, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais survivre.

« J'ai trouvé une planque, en fuyant les Morts, dans un vieux cinéma abandonné, où j'ai rencontré Shun. C'était un homme solitaire, qui refusait de parler et qui, à première vue, détestait les gens. Mais il m'a accueillie à condition que je ne l'approche pas trop. J'avais peur de lui, vraiment. Il m'intimidait. Mais, paradoxalement, il avait un quelque chose qui titillait ma curiosité. J'avais envie de tout savoir sur lui : comment il en était arrivé là, à se planquer dans un cinéma pour attendre son heure et à pleurer et prier en silence tous les soirs. J'ai compris au fil du temps qu'il n'était pas dangereux : juste terriblement seul, et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, peut-être, pour le sortir de la solitude. Je me suis attachée à lui et on des devenus amis. J'ai appris que des choses terribles lui étaient arrivées, mais ce serait moche de déballer sa vie sans son autorisation. Sachez juste que, maintenant, lui et moi avons tout simplement dépassé ce stade d'amitié. Je ne me vois pas reprendre la route sans lui. On est et on restera ensemble, c'est une promesse qu'on s'est faite.

« On a voyagé ensemble à travers le pays. Le camp des Survivants, les Refuges créés par on-ne-sait-qui, les _Skulls_, j'ai vu tant de choses dont je parlerai plus tard. J'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont beaucoup appris et à qui j'ai moi-même appris. Même si la situation pourrait installer un climat de peur et de désespoir, nous, on ne baisse pas les bras. On cherche encore des Survivants à travers l'archipel, on rit, on plaisante, on mange tous ensemble tous les soirs. On a l'espoir que la situation s'arrangera un jour. Chaque être vivant a cette capacité à s'adapter pour survivre et, nous aussi, humains, nous l'avons. »

...

Shun regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Belle, assise un peu à l'écart. Ils venaient de monter le camp pour la nuit à venir et, comme presque tous les jours désormais, il avait eu droit à un petit cours de conduite donné par Urie, afin qu'il puisse relayer sa petite-amie quand celle-ci était trop fatiguée pour conduire. Pendant ce temps-là, elle s'était un peu isolée sur un banc pour écrire dans ce vieux carnet qu'elle avait pris dans un magasin qu'ils avaient exploré. Penché sur elle, il tenta de lire les lettres latines sous ses yeux. Même s'il arrivait à reconnaître les caractères, il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer les mots. Cela devait être du français.

"Que fais-tu ?"

Belle sursauta et le regarda, avant de sourire, refermant son carnet pour le reposer sur ses genoux.

"J'écris un journal de bord. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'oublier... tout ça. Je pense que ce sera important de s'en souvenir.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Comment s'est passé ton cours de conduite ?  
\- Pour une fois, la voiture s'en sort sans une griffe."

Belle eut un rire, alors que Shun s'installait à ses côtés, passant un bras autours de ses épaules. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était avide de contacts, ces derniers temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être auprès de Belle et de veiller sur elle. C'était comme... instinctif. Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient même souligner que dans son "mode Berserk", il avait tendance à jeter des regards vers elle, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien en sécurité. Bizarre. Mais bon, tant que ça ne mettait pas le groupe en danger, cela ne dérangeait personne. Et la principale concernée appréciait cette attention.

"Tu vas bientôt pouvoir te détendre pendant que je conduirai, sourit Shun avec un petit air victorieux.  
\- Et JE choisirai la musique !  
\- Tu seras de corvée rembobinage, ça va de paire."

Ils rirent tous les deux, appréciant la simplicité du moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un vent frais de fin d'automne ne les fasse frissonner. Shun resserra Belle contre lui pour partager sa chaleur, caressant ses cheveux.

"On devrait rejoindre les autres. murmura Belle. Ryoko va encore s'imaginer qu'on fait des trucs.  
\- Elle peut imaginer ce qu'elle veut, ça me dérange pas.  
\- Idiot. contra la jeune fille en lui mettant une tape sur la main, non sans rire tout bas. Sérieusement, ils vont s'inquiéter."

Soudain, derrière eux, une voix les interpella, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

"Ohé, les amoureux ! Ramenez-vous, Ikki a trouvé un bar !"

Les-dits amoureux se regardèrent un petit instant, curieux, avant de se lever et de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Belle rangea son carnet dans sa sacoche, puis prit la main de Shun. Ikki avait décrété que cette escale serait celle de la détente. Et, s'il avait trouvé un bar... cette soirée avait l'air particulièrement bien partie !


	3. Chapitre 1 - Son Retour

**Coucou, c'est Adonis !**

Je suis suuuper content d'enfin mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Au début, je voulais attendre vendredi pour vous le partager... et puis, non, ça fait trop longtemps qu'il patiente dans mon ordinateur, ce premier chapitre, je voulais vous le sortir !

J'ai vraiment un gros soucis de respect des dates, dites donc, soit c'est trop tôt, soit c'est trop tard.

Encore une fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il se passe pleeein de trucs et, pourtant, je m'efforce à pas aller trop vite dans l'histoire, alors que j'ai un max d'idées et des dialogues déjà tout faits, dans ma tête mais qui doivent venir bien plus tard, c'est hyper frustrant !

Enfin bref.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve tout en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**  
**Son retour**

"Toi seul peux me trouver."  
"Le temps presse !"  
"Ne tarde pas !"  
"Ils faut que tu me retrouves."

Tous ces mots virevoltaient dans son esprit, se répétant en boucle dans le silence de cet espace vide qu'il connaissait maintenant très bien. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il refaisait le même rêve. Il baignait dans le vide et l'obscurité, sans même avoir la possibilité de voir son propre corps parcouru de frissons, et cette voix grave lui parlait. Il avait exploré toutes les possibilités au cours des jours, sur le propriétaire de cette voix si familière, et une évidence s'était imposée à lui sur son identité. Il avait essayé de l'appeler à maintes reprises, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Mais sa voix était restée éteinte, comme à chaque nuit. Cette fois encore, il essayait, s'égosillant dans cet univers vide, hurlant pour obtenir une réponse.

Mais rien.

Aucun écho n'avait même daigné lui répondre. Seul la litanie empressée résonnait à ses oreilles comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à savoir.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il devait se dépêcher.

"Shun !"

Il s'éveilla en sursaut dans la voiture, mais fut incapable de se relever. Au-dessus de lui, Belle le maintenait allongé dans son duvet, les mains sur ses épaules. Les traits déformés par l'inquiétude, elle le toisait comme s'il avait failli disparaître.

"Tu étais agité...  
\- Je... Ouais... répondit-il, encore un peu endormi. Cauchemar."

La jeune fille soupira, avant de se recoucher près de lui, se blottissant contre son torse. Il sentit ses doigts courir sur sa peau et sa poitrine nue s'écraser contre lui, et il passa ses bras autours d'elle pour l'étreindre.

"Encore cette voix ?  
\- Encore...  
\- Toujours la même chose ?  
\- Toujours... Mais il se montrait... encore plus pressant que d'habitude."

Un instant de silence survint dans leur chambre de fortune. Enlacés dans leur duvet commun, ils écoutaient les sons de l'extérieur. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, mais ça n'allait pas tarder, et toute l'équipe allait en faire de même. Mais eux n'étaient pas pressés : ils avaient veillé jusque tard et n'avaient pas l'énergie à être matinaux.

Ils avaient trouvé un bar, dans une ruelle qui n'avait pas été fouillée par des explorateurs et y étaient entrés. Dans une cave restée miraculeusement très fraîche, quelques réserves d'alcool s'entassaient. Makoto avait été ravi, et Ichi avait sauté sur une bouteille pour vérifier si c'était encore consommable, avant de la boire à une vitesse que Shun n'avait pas pensée possible. Ikki avait décrété qu'il était temps de se détendre, le matin-même, et, après avoir ramené leur trouvaille au camp qu'ils avaient monté pour passer la nuit - et consommer une bonne partie de cet alcool - en toute sécurité, Shun admettait sans mal qu'ils avaient abusé. Ryoko et Ichi étaient partis dans une danse endiablée au son de ses cassettes, émis depuis la radio d'une des voitures qui avait servi de _jukebox_ pour l'occasion, puis Urie avait eu l'idée... originale... de lancer un s_trip-poker,_ mais Makoto lui avait rappelé qu'il fallait des cartes, pour jouer. Alors Ikki, resté sobre pour agir en cas de problème, en avait trouvé un jeu dans une des boîtes à gants. Shun avait, du coup, découvert que Belle, après quelques verres, était particulièrement joueuse et n'avait pas peur de parier ses vêtements. Il s'était aussi surpris lui-même en prenant part au jeu et en s'en sortant si bien qu'il avait gardé son pantalon à la fin de la partie. Sa petite amie en sous-vêtements, échauffée par l'alcool, lui avait alors proposé dans un mélange de français et de japonais de rejoindre leur voiture pour "finir la soirée en beauté".

Shun n'avait aucune idée de comment les autres avaient fini la nuit. Il ne savait même pas si Belle, encore nue dans ses bras, se souvenait d'où elle avait laissé ses vêtements. Mais peu importe : il avait passé une des meilleures soirées de sa vie et ne la regrettait pour rien au monde. Si il en avait l'occasion, il la referait.

"Dis, Belle ?  
\- Mh ?  
\- Ça arrive souvent, aux gens normaux, de faire des soirées comme hier ?  
\- Euh..."

Elle se redressa et le regarda. Shun apprécia ses cheveux en bataille qui retombaient sur son visage encore ensommeillé, ses épaules étroites et sa poitrine généreuse, avec une envie folle d'écarter les mèches bouclées pour embrasser sa peau.

"Ça se fait rarement en plein air, mais ça se fait souvent. sourit-elle. Je me demande si d'autres dans l'équipe ont fini la soirée comme nous.  
\- Il y a d'autres couples dans l'équipe ?"

Belle émit un petit rire en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Shun, qui ne comprit pas sa réaction. Était-il si bête qu'il n'avait rien vu ?

"Tu sais, Shun, Il ne faut pas forcément être amoureux pour faire ce genre de chose. On peut coucher avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'on en a envie. Et que le partenaire ait envie aussi, évidemment. Il n'y a pas toujours besoin d'amour, juste de complicité et d'envie. La complicité et très présente dans l'équipe et, bien souvent, l'alcool chauffe assez pour éveiller ce genre de désir." acheva-t-elle un brin amusée.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, comprenant un peu mieux. Il se prit alors à se demander distraitement qui aurait pu se retrouver dans le duvet de qui, alors que Belle regardait tout autours d'eux, soulevant la couverture et les sacs qui les entouraient.

"Shun... Où sont mes vêtements ?"

Il se mit à rire à son tour en voyant l'air tout perdu de Belle, dont les joues se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte carmin quand elle comprit qu'ils étaient dehors.

...

Il faisait frisquet, ce matin, quand Shun sortit de leur voiture, juste vêtu de son pantalon de la veille, pour récupérer leurs vêtements, à Belle et lui. D'un coup œil rapide au campement, il comprit qu'il était le premier à mettre le nez dehors. Tout le monde devait être trop imbibé la veille pour ne serait-ce que monter la garde - sans doute même son frère qui avait juré de rester sobre. Il soupira avec un petit sourire, ne manquant pas de remercier les Dieux pour les avoir gardé d'une attaque traîtresse pendant la nuit.

Il se dirigea vers le milieu du camp. Autours du feu éteint s'amassaient quelques vêtements, ainsi que les cartes à jouer, en petits paquets. Les joueurs avaient tout planté là pour aller se coucher, apparemment. En riant, il ramassa son t-shirt et sa veste, qu'il enfila prestement pour se protéger de la fraîcheur matinale, avant de chercher les affaires de Belle. Il les retrouva assez vite près du feu : évidemment, elle s'était approchée de celui-ci quand elle s'était débarrassée du haut. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin vers la voiture quand il entendit une portière claquer : il vit Urie sortir, tout ensommeillé, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et réarrangeant maladroitement sa coiffure en cherchant des yeux ses propres affaires.

"Salut, Shun...  
\- Salut. répondit-il un brin amusé. Dur réveil ?  
\- Tu parles, ton frère ronfle tellement, j'aurais été incapable de me rendormir."

Shun rit à nouveau. Cela n'était pas un secret dans l'équipe : Ikki était une bétonneuse, quand il dormait - même si il n'avait pas la moindre idée du bruit que produisait une véritable bétonneuse. Ryoko affirmait même que ses ronflements pouvaient faire fuir les Morts, mais elle avait tendance à exagérer - ou peut-être pas ? Dans tous les cas, le phénix passait rarement à côté des brimades de ses camarades sur le sujet.

"Du coup, j'ai bien été obligé de me lever. En plus, j'avais froid.  
\- En même temps, un t-shirt et un caleçon, ça tient pas chaud.  
\- Ouais, et Ikki prend trop de place dans le duvet, j'ai du me contenter d'une couverture."

Shun fronça les sourcils un petit moment. Il n'avait pas fait attention tout de suite, comme il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé... mais qu'est-ce qu'Urie et Ikki faisaient dans la même voiture ? D'habitude, ils dormaient dans deux véhicules séparés, vu que les filles dormaient ensemble. Il regarda un instant le blond ramasser son jean pour l'enfiler, puis son pull et son écharpe.

"T'as passé la nuit... avec mon frère ?  
\- Bah, oui, ce serait pas la prem-... Oh..."

Urie se mordit la lèvre, puis détourna les yeux d'un air gêné, passant une main dans sa nuque. Ses pommettes rougirent d'un seul coup.

"Tu... n'en... savais rien... bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise. Je... Désolé, je ne pense pas qu'il voulait que tu l'apprennes comme ça, pardon.  
\- Oh, non, non, ce n'est rien. Enfin... Maintenant, je... Je le sais."

Un silence gêné s'installa, alors que Takawa enfilait son pull, mal à l'aise, sans accorder un regard à Shun, qui regardait la voiture où les deux hommes avaient passé la nuit.

"Tu sais, y'a rien entre Ikki et moi... ! Je veux dire... On se contente de passer du bon temps, va pas t'imaginer qu'on est, genre, un couple, ou quoi...  
\- Ça va, Urie, t'as pas besoin de te justifier. C'est votre vie, j'ai pas à faire de commentaire.  
\- ... Ça te dégoûte pas ?"

Shun regarda Urie, sourcil arqué, ne comprenant pas la question. Pourquoi ça devrait le dégoûter ? Belle lui avait expliqué à l'instant que c'était normal.

"Pourquoi ?  
\- Bah... On est deux hommes et... Peut-être que t'es contre.  
\- Oh, ça ! Oh, non, j'ai rien contre. Tu sais, j'ai grandi en écoutant des légendes grecques et les hommes qui... font des choses entre eux... 'Fin, voilà, c'est pas comme si ils s'en cachaient."

Le blond soupira, et se permit un sourire rassuré. Il avait eu peur que Shun ne comprenne pas et ne l'accepte pas. Il était heureux de constater que ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Aussi, c'est plein de confiance qu'il releva la tête pour continuer sur sa lancée, mais il s'arrêta : l'expression du jeune homme avait changée. Il regardait ailleurs, les sourcils froncés et la mine renfrognée.

"Shun... ?  
\- On a de la visite. Va réveiller Ikki."

Surpris, Urie regarda dans la direction de Shun, tentant de se concentrer. C'est alors qu'il entendit, en plus du vent jouant dans les feuilles et des oiseaux, le son caractéristique d'une voiture s'approchant de leur position. Il vit le frère d'Ikki s'éloigner vivement vers son propre véhicule pour y laisser le paquet de vêtements qu'il avait en main et dire quelques mots à son occupante, avant de prendre sa batte et réveiller le reste de l'équipe en frappant les portières du plat de la main. Urie fila vers sa voiture, ramassant précipitamment les vêtements qu'Ikki avait laissé là la veille pour les lui rendre. Quand il le trouva, le phénix encore un peu vaseux émergeait tout juste.

"C'est quoi, c'boucan, dehors ?  
\- Quelqu'un approche. répondit Takawa en lui tendant ses habits. Habille-toi et sors de là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ikki pour qu'il ne saisisse les vêtements et ne s'exécute rapidement, les sourcils froncés et l'air mécontent. Il détestait se réveiller pour avoir directement une urgence à gérer.

"Va chercher ton arme. Rassemblement autours du feu."

Dehors, Shun avait été accueilli avec une vague de protestations énergiques de la part de l'équipe complète. Quelle idée de les réveiller aussi brutalement alors que la plupart avaient la gueule de bois ? Fort heureusement, le bruit des intrus en approche avait fait taire les plus récalcitrants, qui s'étaient mis à se vêtir et prendre leurs armes. Mais le temps qu'ils se préparent tous à accueillir les visiteurs, ceux-ci s'étaient arrêté à quelques mètres du campement. C'était une énorme voiture, taillée pour survivre à tous les types de terrain. Shun et Belle étaient à peu près sûrs d'avoir déjà vu le véhicule quelque part. C'est quand les portières s'ouvrirent qu'ils comprirent où.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda la jeune fille en reconnaissant les personnes qui en sortirent.

Shun, lui, était bien incapable de parler, sentant une angoisse profonde resurgir. Il recula de quelques pas, les mains tremblantes, sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher. Devant lui, se tenaient tout simplement Saori, Seiya... et Shiryu, qu'il avait souhaité ne jamais revoir. Si les deux plus jeunes avaient l'air content de le retrouver, le Dragon, lui, refusait de le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là... ?" redemanda-t-il dans un souffle, serrant sa batte en main. Il revoyait encore Shiryu le menacer avec son sabre, dans ce sous-sol sentant le pourri, alors qu'il le suppliait de l'écouter. Il aurait aimé l'oublier à jamais.

"Salut, Shun ! lança joyeusement Seiya, en s'avançant. Salut, Belle !"

Baissant la garde face à cet enthousiasme, Belle s'avança à son tour pour rendre l'étreinte au Pégase, sous le regard éberlué de leurs compagnons de route, qui s'approchaient du feu de camp.

"Nous vous cherchions. commença Saori. On a... quelques petites choses à dire à Shun et Ikki.  
\- Si vous avez un truc à nous dire, toute l'équipe peut le savoir. grommela Ikki, sortant à peine de sa voiture, encore décoiffé, pour rejoindre le feu de camp.

Du coin de l'œil, Shun vit que celui d'Ikki balançait des éclairs à Shiryu. Visiblement, lui aussi lui en voulait.

"Ça concerne... euh... Des trucs... qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. essaya de tempérer Seiya, qui regardait Ikki d'un air partagé entre la curiosité et une pointe de crainte. Et c'est assez urgent.  
\- Si ça concerne les Dieux et le cosmos, on est au courant. répondit Ryoko, croisant les bras. On a trois chevaliers dans l'équipe, et je sortais avec Ban. On sait tout.  
\- Trois ?"

Ichi choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa voiture, dépareillé et mal coiffés, pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Saori eut un sourire, amusée par cet énergumène qu'elle avait toujours trouvé un peu étrange.

"Je propose qu'on vous laisse manger un morceau avant de tout vous raconter... commença-t-elle. Histoire que vous soyez bien réveillés."

Après un instant d'hésitation, chaque survivant repartit vers les véhicules où ils stockaient les provisions, à l'exception d'Ikki, qui surveillait Shiryu sans même s'en cacher, sous le regard encore craintif de Seiya. Celui-ci se sentait tellement petit dans son fauteuil, qu'il conservait malgré ses progrès dans sa rééducation, et il craignait de ne pouvoir intervenir si ça dérapait, comme la dernière fois. Si Shun avait su écouter le peu de raison qu'il avait encore pour ne pas étrangler Shiryu, son grand frère, lui, ne se gênerait certainement pas pour lui arracher la tête à mains nues et la jeter en pâture aux Morts. Cette simple pensée fit remonter un frisson d'horreur dans son dos.

Tout le monde s'installa autours du feu de camp toujours éteint pour manger. Si, d'habitude, les repas étaient animés de discutions et de taquineries, ce matin se déroulait dans un silence tendu. Personne n'osait parler, ni même émettre le moindre son, de peur de déclencher une deuxième Apocalypse. Quand Shun eut fini son repas, les quelques mots qu'il entendit le figèrent sur place.

"Je peux te parler ?"

Les mains tremblantes, et n'osant lever les yeux, il eut envie d'hurler, de pleurer et de se planquer dans sa voiture, s'y terrer jusqu'à ce qu'Il s'en aille.

"S'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle pour de vrai.  
\- Va te faire foutre." s'entendit-il répondre, avant de rougir de honte et de baisser la tête, pour se cacher derrière sa frange. Il s'était juré de ne pas démarrer les hostilités.

"Shun, il est de bonne foi, je te le jure. argumenta Seiya. Vous n'allez pas vous ignorer pendant des mois.  
\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.  
\- On ne s'en va pas."

Le silence retomba, et tous les regards convergèrent vers Saori, qui avait pris la parole, avant de se tourner vers le chef de la petite bande, qui la regardait aussi, sa cuillère encore en bouche.

"J'te d'mande pardon ?  
\- On doit rester avec vous.  
\- Et en quel honneur, princesse ?  
\- Hadès est sur terre."

Quelques regards se tournèrent alors vers Shun. Ichi avait l'air presque mal à l'aise, les lèvres pincées, et Belle prit aussitôt la main de son petit ami dans la sienne.

"Impossible. opposa Ikki, repoussant sa gamelle vide. Il a été détruit.  
\- Shun ne t'a rien dit ?"

Le phénix reporta un regard un peu accusateur vers son petit frère, qui ne pipa mot, et détourna même le regard en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

"Non... Il ne m'a rien dit.  
\- Je vois... soupira Saori, qui sentait déjà que les discussions allaient être épuisantes. L'âme d'Hades a été sauvée, et les Dieux s'acharnent à recréer son corps. Quand cela sera fait, la vie et la mort pourront reprendre leur cours.  
\- Sauf que l'âme s'est fragmentée et leur a échappé. enchaîna Shiryu. Il est reparti ici, sur terre. On pense qu'il cherche le dernier corps qu'il a possédé afin de pouvoir reprendre sa place aux enfers avant de récupérer son corps d'origine."

La main de Belle se resserra, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle regardait, apeurée, Shun qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme, puis Seiya et Saori, qui affichaient un air grave.

"Nous sommes là pour veiller à ce qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal...  
\- Wow, wow, stop, attendez ! les arrêta Ryoko avec de grands gestes. En quoi ça concerne Shun, plus que les autres ? On vous suit plus, là !  
\- C'était Shun, le dernier Hadès, et Saori, c'est Athéna. annonça calmement Ikki, comme s'il parlait de banalités. On vous l'a pas dit pour pas que vous vous affoliez.  
\- Paie ta confiance. grogna la jeune fille. Il y a d'autres infos que t'as gardé pour toi ?  
\- C'est pas le moment." répondit Ichi, soudain grave.

Shun passa ses deux mains sur son visage, avec un soupir de lassitude. Voilà, il pouvait pas plus mal démarrer la journée. L'ancien lui aurait sans tarder battu en retraite... et le nouveau lui pleurait pour redevenir l'ancien lui.

"Et donc, vous allez nous suivre partout. résuma Ikki. Vous savez, on peut le surveiller nous-mêmes, Shun.  
\- Ça fait plaisir. fit Seiya dans une grimace. T'as l'air heureux de nous voir.  
\- Toi et Saori, oui.  
\- Ikki, s'il te plait. Shiryu avait l'intention de présenter ses excuses."

Les deux frères levèrent les yeux vers le dragon, qui détourna les siens, tirant une moue. Assis en tailleur, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux... et s'inclina devant Shun, la tête bien basse, avant de commencer à parler.

"Je regrette. Je regrette absolument tout. Je t'ai terriblement mal traité pendant tout ce temps. J'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû essayer de comprendre, au nom de notre amitié et de nos combats passés. Si je pouvais remonter le temps et t'aider je le ferais... Tu n'étais pas responsable."

Un silence tomba lourdement sur l'assemblée. Éberlué, Andromède regardait Shiryu. Il s'était tu, il avait écouté les excuses de son ancien ami dans un silence respectueux, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il n'avait pu les retenir quand il avait prononcé les derniers mots. Shun se leva et fit les cent pas, s'éloignant du feu, les larmes coulant sur ses joues en silence. Le Dragon se redressa et le regarda s'éloigner, avant de se lever pour le suivre, respectant une distance raisonnable entre eux pour ne pas que le plus jeune se braque. Ils avaient besoin de discuter seul à seul, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de l'équipe de Survivants. Une fois éloignés suffisamment de tout spectateur indésirable, Shiryu l'appela calmement.

"Shun ?  
\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien de temps j'ai attendu que tu me dises ça ?"

La voix de Shun était glaciale et tremblante. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que sa voix : tout son corps tremblait d'une colère contenue avec difficulté. Ses poings se serraient si fort que ses phalanges en étaient blanches, et Shiryu crut un instant que l'un de ceux-ci allait voler vers sa figure. Il baissa les yeux, se sentant soudainement honteux. Il avait torturé Shun pendant deux ans, et il était sincère quand il disait regretter ses actes. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aussi odieux pendant tout ce temps, et il s'était posé la question tout le trajet. Il ne s'était rendu compte de l'horreur de son comportement que quand Athéna leur a parlé, à lui, Seiya et Saori, comme si la déesse avait, par son seul contact, dissipé un poison dans son esprit : un poison qui transformait sa vision du monde, sa vision de Shun. Il s'était remis en question et, s'il avait été plus sentimental, il en aurait pleuré. Comme un brouillard qui se dissipait, il voyait maintenant Shun tel qu'il était : un humain, bien vivant malgré les blessures, sensible et d'une gentillesse inégalée.

"C'était tout ce que j'attendais venant de toi, Shiryu. dit soudain Shun, le tirant de ses réflexions. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je me fiche pas mal de tes excuses. Je voulais juste que tu me dises que ce n'était pas ma faute ! finit-il par crier. C'est tout ce que je voulais !  
\- Je le sais... Tu ne me pardonneras pas si facilement, j'imagine.  
\- ... Non."

Même s'il se doutait de cette réponse, Shiryu se sentit mal, tout en se disant qu'il l'avait bien méritée. Là, en voyant Shun pleurer, comme il l'avait fait à chacune de leur rencontre depuis l'Apocalypse, il repensait aux mots qu'il avait pu dire, aux choses qu'il avait pu faire. S'il en avait le pouvoir, il aurait bien remonté le temps pour se mettre de grosses gifles, plus fortes et plus humiliantes encore que celle que Shun avait pu lui administrer, quelques mois plus tôt. Il frotta sa joue à ce souvenir.

"Je veux que tu t'en ailles...  
\- Je ne m'en irai pas, Shun. C'est Athéna qui nous envoie ici.  
\- Dans ce cas, reste loin de moi. J'ai assez souffert comme ça."

Alors qu'il regardait son ancien ami retourner vers le camp en frottant ses yeux plus brutalement que nécessaire, Shiryu ne put que soupirer une réponse inaudible, relevant les cicatrices sur les mains fines de Shun. Il le savait depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route, il allait en baver, avec lui, pour espérer récupérer un semblant de lien... et au vu du regard qu'Ikki lui lançait depuis le feu de camp, lui aussi comptait bien lui faire payer, et certainement au centuple. Tirant une moue, il suivit Shun de loin, avec l'envie de rentrer au Colisée.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, plein de trucs, je disais.

J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la réaction de Shun et d'Ikki aux excuses de Shiryu. Au début, Ikki devait l'enfoncer en se moquant de lui et Shun... lui coller un pain. Mais ça collait pas. Et vous, comment auriez-vous réagi dans sa situation ? Je vous laisse me le dire - et m'incendier pour le nouveau ship, je crois xD - en commentaire et vous retrouve une prochaine fois pour la suite.

**Salut, salut !**


	4. Chapitre 2 - Déclaration, Révélation

**Hello, c'est Adonis !**

_Next Chapter_, enfin, prêt depuis la sortie du précédent. J'essaie de ne pas avancer trop vite dans le récit et d'aborder le relationnel au sein de l'équipe, au début de cette saison. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas trop. N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire si c'est redondant, je fais mon possible pour que ça reste sympa à lire.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
Déclaration, Révélation, Explications**

Comme tous les matins au sein de l'équipe, chacun s'affairait à ranger les duvets, les sacs, et le matériel qui avait servi au petit-déjeuner. Le camp avait été nettoyé des quelques bouteilles vides qui restaient et que Makoto avait souhaité garder "pour plus tard, on ne sait jamais". Shun l'avait entendu parler d'un cocktail au nom étrange pour faire sauter les Morts mais, vu le regard désapprobateur d'Ikki, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin et le colosse du groupe n'avait pas insisté. Les bouteilles avaient alors été abandonnées dans le container le plus proche. Les trois nouveaux venus, pendant ce temps, avaient attendu, assis près du feu éteint, dans un silence tendu. Shiryu n'avait pipé mot, depuis sa discussion avec Shun, qui l'évitait comme la peste, quand il ne faisait pas comme si il était carrément inexistant. Il ne le savait pas si rancunier, d'ailleurs.

"Que faites-vous, d'habitude ? commença Saori quand le groupe eut fini de ranger. Je veux dire, si on doit vous suivre, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si on ne bousculait pas vos habitudes.  
\- On cherche des survivants. répondit Ikki. Mais ça fait un moment qu'on n'en croise plus. Notre dernière rencontre a été une bande de _Skulls_ à _Tochinoki Familyland_, et je t'avoue que j'ai moyennement envie de retomber dessus, surtout avec une fille en plus dans l'équipe.  
\- C'est quoi, le rapport ?  
\- Franchement, Seiya, t'as pas envie de savoir."

Un frisson d'horreur remonta la colonne de Belle à ce souvenir. Elle avait encore du mal à oublier le rire dément de Poison ainsi que les regards fous de ses hommes, quand ils les avaient pris en embuscade, dans l'entrepôt. Comme s'il avait sentit son malaise, Shun prit sa main et déposa un baiser dessus, avant de la couver d'un regard protecteur. Elle lui sourit en retour.

"Bon, dans ce cas, nous allons vous suivre. Quelle est la prochaine étape ?  
\- D'habitude, on regarde ça le soir, avec Urie, avant d'aller dormir. Mais on n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça, hier.  
\- Je vois ça..." commenta Shiryu, espérant qu'on ne l'entende pas, en regardant les bouteilles d'alcool dont ils s'étaient débarrassé. Ikki lui lança alors un regard noir, et allait sans doute répliquer vertement si Urie ne l'avait arrêté d'un regard suppliant et d'une main sur l'épaule. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de déclencher une bagarre, alors qu'ils étaient tous un peu sur les nerfs.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait se rapprocher de la côte ? proposa-t-il pour apaiser les tensions. Cela fait un moment... Et puis, les Skulls ont tendance à éviter la mer, profitons-en.  
\- ... C'est vrai. concéda Ikki. La côte, c'est la sécurité. Je conduirai, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre le cortège."

Sur ses mots, chacun regagna sa voiture en silence, sous le regard de Seiya, qui tenait le _talkie-walkie_ qu'un des membres de l'équipe venait de lui confier. Apparemment, ça leur servait à se communiquer les trucs inhabituels que certains remarquaient, annoncer les escales ou signaler des Morts sur la route. Distraitement, il compta que chacun avait son propre véhicule, à l'exception de Shun et Ikki, qui montaient respectivement dans la voiture de Belle et d'un certain Urie Takawa. Même Ichi avait sa propre voiture, alors qu'il ignorait qu'il savait conduire. Sans un mot, il rejoignit Saori et Shiryu pour reprendre la route.

...

Ikki n'était pas un grand amateur de musique. Les seules fois qu'il avait conduit au son d'une cassette, c'était au volant de Belle. Autant son jeune frère adorait passer des titres, tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres, dans leur voiture, autant lui appréciait le calme et le silence d'une radio muette. Aussi, à chaque fois qu'il conduisait, Urie se gardait bien d'allumer le poste, car le son avait tendance à le gêner, quand il prenait le volant. Le jeune homme n'insistait jamais, souvent par manque de motivation pour négocier. C'est donc dans un silence gênant que Takawa regardait leur vieux plan usé, déchiré par endroit à force d'être manipulé, et rafistolé à grands coups de papier adhésif.

"Tu ne dis rien. constata Ikki. Je t'ai connu plus bavard."

Urie le regarda de ses yeux noirs, cherchant à comprendre à quoi il pensait. Ikki parlait rarement pour ne rien dire et lui non-plus, d'ailleurs. Avait-il remarqué son trouble ? Est-ce qu'enfin, il avait remarqué le mal aise qui le prenait quand ils étaient seuls ? Sérieusement il en doutait. Il n'avait jamais été un sentimental, il le lui avait dit dès le début. Takawa soupira alors avec une pointe de tristesse, hésitant à aborder ce sujet. Peut-être qu'au fond, il craignait la dispute inévitable qui allait suivre, mais il avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

"Shun m'a vu sortir de ta voiture, ce matin.  
\- ... Et ?  
\- Je... Je lui ai expliqué. Il se posait des question sur ce que je faisais là, j'allais pas lui mentir.  
\- Et alors ? Ikki se mit à rire. Quoi, t'as peur que je t'accuse de pervertir mon petit frère ?  
\- Je lui ai dit qu'on se contentait de prendre du bon temps. continua alors Urie, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Je lui ai dit qu'on n'était pas ensemble.  
\- Bah ouais, la vérité, quoi.  
\- Sauf que ça me dérange."

Le phénix fronça les sourcils et le regarda brièvement, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Leur relation n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, jusqu'à présent. Quand ils s'étaient rencontré, ils s'étaient presque aussitôt entendu, avaient sympathisé, et avaient décidé de chercher des survivants, ensemble. Puis, le temps avait passé, ils avaient recruté du monde et, au bout d'un moment, certains désirs s'étaient exprimés au sein du groupe, et Ikki avait été un des premiers à le ressentir. Ryoko était intouchable, et Miraï, même si elle était très mignonne, ne l'attirait pas plus que cela. Urie lui avait avoué que, lui, préférait clairement les hommes, et ils avaient commencé à avoir des relations. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord : ils n'avaient pas de sentiment, ils ne voulaient que du sexe, et c'était très bien comme ça. Alors en quoi ça le dérangeait, maintenant ?

"Je te suis pas, là.  
\- Il y a que... ça a changé, pour moi."

Les joues rouges, Urie n'osait plus le regarder, se cachant presque dans le plan qu'il tenait.

"J'ai pas ta subtilité, sois plus clair.  
\- Je suis d'accord qu'on avait dit "pas de sentiments". Mais... mais il y a des choses qui se contrôlent pas. Je n'y arrive plus, je n'arrive plus à faire semblant de rien ressentir.  
\- ... T'es quand même pas en train de me dire que...  
\- Que ça a dépassé le stade du plan cul, pour moi, si." le coupa soudainement Urie.

Pris de court, Ikki n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir à sa déclaration... car c'en était une, pas vrai ? Il n'était pas un sentimental, comme Shun, était même très loin de l'être. Son premier et dernier amour... avait très mal terminé, tuée afin d'engendrer la haine. Il s'était juré de ne plus rien ressentir, depuis, pour s'épargner la souffrance de la perte. Comment était-il censé le lui dire ? Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête, et encore moins envie de mettre une mauvaise ambiance jusqu'au prochain arrêt - auquel il se jura d'en parler à son frère si sentimental, puisqu'il était au courant de leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Il ne voulait pas non-plus altérer davantage l'ambiance générale de l'équipe : les tensions causées par la présence de Shiryu étaient largement suffisantes.

Un soupir d'Urie le ramena à la réalité.

"Je suis désolé... Mais il fallait que je t'en parle. Ça fait des jours que j'y pense mais que j'ose pas te le dire. Mais quand je vois ton frère... avec Belle... Je suis jaloux. Je les envie à crever. Et quand j'en ai parlé avec lui, ce matin... Je sais pas, je me suis dit que... que je devais plus me cacher... Déjà que je devais assumer... et que je devais t'en parler.  
\- Urie...  
\- Écoute... Si tu ressens rien, dis-le franchement. Mais si c'est le cas, je préférerais qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble.  
\- Euh... Comme tu voudras..."

Le silence retomba dans la voiture, dans un mélange amer de malaise et de tension. Plus aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole. Les mains crispées sur le volant, Ikki ne quittait plus la route du regard, alors que son ami lui disait quel chemin prendre d'un ton absent. D'un coup, il se dit qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir s'arrêter... il souhaita même qu'une horde de Morts se pointe, là, sur la route, histoire de pouvoir se défouler.

"... Tu peux allumer la radio, si tu veux..."

...

La musique allait bon train, dans la voiture de Shun et Belle. Comme toujours, le jeune homme battait le rythme avec sa main en regardant par la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Cependant, son visage n'était pas si enjoué que d'habitude. Il était tracassé, et sa petite amie pouvait le sentir. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Cependant, elle décida d'amener le sujet en douceur.

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Ikki ?  
\- À quel sujet ?  
\- Au sujet d'Hades...  
\- ... Saori m'en avait parlé, au Colisée. répondit Shun après un silence. Mais puisque les Dieux avaient l'air de gérer la situation, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de lui en parler. Et puis... c'est encore un sujet sensible.  
\- Je pense qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il pensait que nous ne pourriez pas récupérer vos pouvoirs. Mais si ta théorie est vraie, alors il y a une chance que ce pouvoir...  
\- Le cosmos...  
\- Le cosmos, oui... Il y a une chance qu'il revienne."

Shun la regarda un instant. Depuis le début, elle ne cherchait qu'à le comprendre, comprendre le cosmos, les Dieux... avec du recul, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas très correct de sa part de lui faire des cachotteries, alors qu'elle faisait des efforts, elle qui n'était pas du tout familière à son monde. Et puis, elle ne se privait pas pour lui partager son monde à elle.

"Tu m'en veux ?  
\- ... Je ne sais pas... peut-être un tout petit peu. Ça a l'air important. Ikki aurait aimé savoir plus tôt que cet Enfer avait une chance de prendre fin.  
\- Désolé. s'excusa Shun, se demandant brièvement si le mot "Enfer" avait été choisi par hasard. Plus de secrets.  
\- Plus de secrets." répéta Belle.

Un silence retomba quelques instants dans la voiture, pendant lequel leur cortège de véhicule traversa une longue route au milieu des prairies. Même la radio avait cessé d'émettre sa musique. Shun l'ouvrit pour changer de cassette, et rembobiner l'ancienne avec leur éternel morceau de crayon.

"Il se passerait quoi... enfin... si Hades... euh... si il te retrouve... ?  
\- ... J'aurais préféré ne pas y penser. avoua-t-il, les mains soudainement tremblantes. Une possession, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus drôle.  
\- Désolée..." s'excusa aussitôt Belle. Mais Shun continua sur sa lancée.

"Tu vois, quand je passe en mode _Berserk_ ? Eh bien, pour moi, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence. C'est comme si je m'endormais. Ma conscience s'efface pour laisser place à... quelqu'un d'autre, qui parle avec ma voix et agit à travers moi. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ce que Hades a fait avec mon corps. Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ça fait de faire face à moi possédé, demande à Saori, ou éventuellement à Seiya et Ikki... Eux, ils étaient là quand c'est arrivé. Apparemment, je leur ai fait du mal.  
\- Tu ne leur a rien fait du tout, ce n'était pas toi."

Shun la remercia d'un petit sourire, malgré son regard triste. Tout comme pour l'incident avec Hyoga, il ne s'était jamais vraiment pardonné d'avoir été si faible, face au Dieu des Âmes. Décidément, il avait beaucoup de choses à se pardonner, encore.

"Maintenant qu'on en parle... reprit Belle. Je crois... qu'il y a peu de chances que ça se reproduise.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Shiryu a dit que l'âme d'Hades s'était fragmentée. Enfin... C'est trop bizarre, dit comme ça. Je veux dire, j'ai encore du mal à me figurer que les Dieux existent, qu'ils aient une âme qui puisse se promener à leur guise sur terre... mais alors se fragmenter ?  
\- ... Tu as raison... C'est bizarre, j'avais jamais entendu ça non-plus... Mince, c'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais pouvoir encore communiquer avec Athéna. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, ça remonte à... longtemps. Quand j'avais encore mon cosmos."

Belle avait encore tant de questions. C'était rare qu'il parle aussi simplement du cosmos, des Dieux, de chevalerie. Aussi, elle se dit que c'était peut-être le moment d'en apprendre davantage.

"C'est comment, le cosmos ? Comment tu sais que tu l'as ?  
\- On l'a tous... normalement. C'est une énergie qui se trouve en chacun de nous. Même toi, tu en possèdes un. C'est une petite partie de l'énergie de l'univers qui se situe dans ton corps et que nous autres, chevaliers, apprenons à maîtriser. Quand on le maîtrise, on appelle ça s'éveiller au cosmos.  
\- Et comment tu le ressens ?  
\- Avec beaucoup de concentration. Tu sens cette énergie comme une chaleur qui emplit tout ton corps et te donne la force d'accomplir des miracles. Les chevaliers se servent de cette force pour se battre pour leur cause, mais je suis convaincu qu'on peut faire tellement plus, avec, comme guérir les gens... Quand tout sera réglé... peut-être que toi aussi, tu pourrais t'éveiller au cosmos et accomplir des miracles.  
\- J'ai pas l'étoffe d'une combattante."

Shun se mit à rire, sans que la jeune fille ne comprenne pourquoi.

"Crois-moi, tu en as bien plus l'étoffe que moi le jour où j'ai commencé mon entraînement de chevalier."

Belle sourit, se souvenant de comment il s'était décrit, enfant, quand ils s'étaient retrouvé en tête à tête au palais des glaces : un enfant peureux, qui pleurnichait souvent et qui se faisait taper dessus. Rien à voir avec le garçon qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui.

"Où sont vos armures, au fait ? Vous aviez bien des armures, non ?  
\- ... J'en sais rien. Quand on a quitté les Enfers, avec Athéna et les autres, on s'est directement occupé de Seiya. Et, le lendemain, les armures s'étaient toutes volatilisées et, dans les jours qui ont suivi, Athéna a aussi disparu, sans explication. C'est juste après que c'est parti en vrille. Peut-être que les Dieux l'ont rappelée sur l'Olympe sans prévenir. À ma connaissance, elle ne s'est manifestée que deux ou trois fois, depuis. Elle doit sûrement être retenue là-haut, Athéna n'est pas du genre à abandonner la Terre et les Humains, elle y tient beaucoup trop."

Elle hocha la tête sans mot dire. Plus elle en entendait, plus elle pensait comprendre un peu comment ils fonctionnaient... Sauf pour les Dieux, évidemment. Pas qu'elle ne remette ses paroles en doute, loin de là, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Mais c'était un concept encore trop flou, pour elle - comme les âmes qui se fragmentent et se promènent.

Le _talkie-walkie_ grésilla soudain, sur le tableau de bord, attirant l'attention des deux amants. Shun le prit et monta un peu le son.

"Morts sur la route. disait la voix d'Ikki. Une dizaine, bien entamés. Shun, tu te sens de t'en occuper ?  
\- On peut pas plutôt les allumer, demanda Ryoko ?  
\- Pas la peine d'user nos munitions.  
\- Je vous avait dit qu'on devait garder les bouteilles, un cocktail Molotov et c'était réglé.  
\- On les explose pas si près des voitures ! s'impatienta le phénix. Shun, tu t'en charges.  
\- Bien reçu." soupira l'intéressé, avant de prendre sa batte, retirer sa veste, puis d'ouvrir la portière.

...

Seiya ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Les voitures avaient été légèrement déplacées, le cortège désarticulé, et il pouvait parfaitement voir les Morts qui se traînaient sur le chemin. Ça lui rappelait un peu trop la seule éradication de masse que Shun avait faite en sa présence. Il se souvenait qu'il avait insisté pour qu'il ne regarde pas et, lui, l'avait vu, comme fou de rage, alors que Belle essayait de le maîtriser. Il avait eu terriblement peur, ce jour-là, et cela n'avait pas changé, depuis. Il vit son ami sortir de son véhicule, batte en main, prêt à en découdre. Il le vit porter une main à sa bouche et la mordre avec force, si fort que du sang perla sur sa paume, puis il attendit, leur tournant le dos, faisant face au Morts qui, très vite, semblèrent flairer son odeur. C'est alors qu'ils chargèrent dans sa direction, l'air affamé, grognant si haut qu'il pouvait les entendre. Il eut peur, un instant, qu'ils ne l'attrapent et le dévorent sous leurs yeux... mais c'est alors que le garçon réagit, à une vitesse fulgurante, levant son arme et l'assénant avec violence sur la tête du premier monstre, qui s'effondra, le crâne ouvert, dégoulinant de sang noir et épais. Dès lors, le reste se passa très vite. Shun esquivait d'un pas un peu gauche, puis frappait une tête, puis esquivait encore, puis frappait, toujours plus fort. À un moment, alors qu'il se tournait vers eux, Seiya vit son visage et Saori eut un petit cri où se mêlaient la surprise et la peur. Sa peau avait blanchi, comme la craie, et ses yeux, devenus vitreux, semblaient aveugles. Ses immenses cernes bleues étaient parcourues de petites veines mauves bien visibles, tout comme ses paupières et son cou. Ses lèvres noircies étaient déformées en une grimace de colère.

Une fois tous les Morts éradiqués, Shun cessa de bouger, debout au milieu des cadavres étendus sur la route. Le souffle erratique, il fixait une des voitures, sans que Seiya ne sache laquelle. Il était immobile, ressemblant à une statue de cire, figé dans le temps. Le Pégase vit alors Ichi et Ryoko sortir prudemment de leur voiture, puis courir en direction de Shun, pour le saisir et le plaquer au sol, le tenant chacun par un bras. Shiryu eut un petit sursaut quand ils atterrirent tous les trois sur la route, tant le choc avait parut violent, de là où ils étaient. Andromède se débattit alors, avec bien moins de violence que quand il s'était battu contre les Morts. Cette vision serra le coeur de Seiya pendant un instant. Puis, sans qu'il ne l'ai vue quitter son véhicule, Belle s'approcha lentement, comme si elle évaluait le danger, avant de se pencher sur son petit-ami. Elle lui maintint la tête contre le sol et, sans qu'aucun des trois occupant de la voiture ne comprennent par quelle miracle, Shun cessa lentement de se débattre, jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement. C'est à ce moment-là que Saori, Shiryu et Seiya se permirent de respirer, sans même se souvenir d'avoir retenu leur souffle.

"C'est bon. annonça Ichi dans le _talkie-walkie_. Il émerge."

Shiryu se tourna vers Saori, puis vers Seiya, l'air choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Déglutissant, il finit par quitter son véhicule, à l'instar du reste de l'équipe, pour voir Shun se redresser, massant sa tête endolorie avec une grimace, d'une main, alors que l'autre se faisait soigner par Belle, à genoux à ses côtés. Son visage avait repris un aspect normal, même s'il était encore bien pâle. Dans sa contemplation, encore sous le choc, le Dragon ne vit pas Ikki s'approcher pour parler à Saori, l'ignorant superbement.

"Vous voyez ? Shun n'est absolument pas une menace.  
\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, je te le promets. Mais... comment... ?  
\- C'est la morsure qui le rend comme ça. Il perd conscience dès qu'il se blesse.  
\- Non... Je parle de Belle. Comment elle fait pour le calmer ?  
\- Hyoga et moi avons essayé, par tous les moyens. renchérit Shiryu. Shun n'avait pas l'air de faire la différence entre nous et des Morts, alors que, là, il n'a même pas fait attention à Ichi et Ryoko, quand ils l'ont approché. Il les a juste ignoré."

Sans grande surprise, Ikki lança un regard noir à Shiryu, qui ne broncha pas. Il voulait réellement comprendre.

"... On ne sait pas. Elle y arrive, c'est tout. Shun se sent bien mieux, depuis qu'il est avec elle, et il se contrôle un peu mieux à chaque mode _Berserk_. Plus le temps passe, plus il a l'air de guérir. Et il ne fera jamais le moindre mal à Belle."

Sur ses mots, Ikki s'en retourna vers son équipe, pour s'enquérir de la santé de son petit frère, telle leur routine. Saori, elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour Belle, qui embrassa Shun après l'avoir aidé à se relever. Dès sa première rencontre avec elle, elle avait compris qu'un lien très fort unissait ces deux-là. Mais cette petite démonstration lui avait montré qu'il y avait autre chose que cette amitié muée en amour.

"Veille bien sur eux." avait dit Athéna. "Sur eux"... pas "sur lui", comme elle aurait, semble-t-il, dit à Seiya et Shiryu.

Elle s'approcha du petit groupe qui s'était formé, sans un mot, pendant que Makoto retirait les cadavres du chemin avec l'aide d'Urie. Non-loin d'eux, Miraï ramassait la batte d'aluminium que Shun avait laissé tomber, quand il s'était fait projeter au sol, et l'avisait d'un œil curieux. Déjà cabossée par ses nombreux usages, elle était à présent tordue, décrivant un angle la faisant davantage ressembler à un gros boomerang.

"Euh, Shun... ? appela-t-elle doucement. Je crois que ta super-batte est fichue."

Le jeune homme regarda l'arme qu'elle lui tendait, avant de la prendre, un petit air choqué sur le visage, maintenant sa bouche entrouverte sur une exclamation de surprise. Il la regarda, la retournant dans tous les sens, avant de regarder ses amis.

"Comment j'ai fait ça ?  
\- Je t'ai jamais vu frapper aussi fort. ricana Ryoko. Tu voulais impressionner qui ?  
\- Qui voudrais-tu que j'essaie d'impressionner ?  
\- Je sais pas, les nouveaux ?"

Shun se figea un petit instant, puis regarda en direction de Saori, puis Seiya et Shiryu - captant au passage l'air encore un peu sous le choc des deux hommes - avant de détourner les yeux d'un air gêné. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient avec eux, maintenant, et leur aurait volontiers épargné ce spectacle peu glorieux. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa batte, qui l'avait accompagnée depuis deux ans. Il l'avait déjà énormément utilisée alors, forcément, elle devait bien finir par se casser un jour. Il essaya dans un premier temps de la redresser, à la seule force de ses bras... Mais, sans cosmos, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Il soupira de dépit.

"Et je fais comment, maintenant ?  
\- T'en fais pas, on va te trouver une nouvelle arme. À moins que tu veuilles casser du Mort à mains nues.  
\- Ça va pas, non ?  
\- En attendant de trouver un truc potable, tu peux essayer avec le wok de Miraï.  
\- Touche à mon wok, Ichi, et tu seras le prochain repas de Clochette."

Un rire général s'éleva, alors que le jeune chat bâillait paresseusement dans la sacoche de Miraï, qui lui offrit quelques caresses sur la tête.

Le temps de leur échange, la route avait été débarrassée des cadavres, même si quelques bouts de cervelle traînaient encore çà et là, et Ikki avait décrété qu'il était temps de reprendre la route. Cependant, à la surprise générale, Urie avait décidé de rejoindre la voiture de sa sœur, et le Phénix ne s'y était nullement opposé - ce qui renforça l'air ahuri de l'équipe. Il leur avait même proposé de prendre la tête du cortège, car Urie était le seul à savoir lire le plan, et avait demandé à Shun, avec un certain empressement, s'il pouvait le rejoindre dans son véhicule, jusqu'à la prochaine escale. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans le silence - ma foi, fort gênant - de la voiture de son grand frère, dans laquelle il n'était encore jamais monté. Il avait rapidement cherché une cassette dans la boîte à gants, horriblement vide sans le vieux plan d'Urie, et les quelques autres cachettes qu'il pouvait atteindre de là où il se trouvait. Mais rien. Il n'avait trouvé qu'une vieille chaîne noircie aux grosses mailles, traînant à ses pieds, bien plus épaisse que la chaîne d'Andromède. À sa gauche, les doigts d'Ikki pianotaient nerveusement sur le volant, alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre. Shun était certain que sa jambe tressauterait, s'il ne devait pas manier l'accélérateur.

"Tu as l'intention de parler, demanda-t-il de but en blanc ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu es nerveux. Et tu ne m'as sûrement pas fait monter dans ta voiture pour admirer le spectacle, ça commence à devenir gênant."

Un court silence retomba, pendant lequel Ikki pesait le pour et le contre, jetant de petits regards à son frère. Celui-ci tenta alors de l'encourager.

"Tu t'es disputé avec Urie ?  
\- ... Pas vraiment. Mais on a besoin de réfléchir chacun de son côté.  
\- À quel sujet ?"

Il fallut quelques instant au Phénix pour répondre. Il détestait parler sentiments, même avec Shun, pour qui ce devait sans doute être si simple. Mais il fallait qu'il règle cette situation au plus vite, ne serait-ce que pour le bien de l'équipe... Quitte à mettre sa fierté de côté.

"Il m'a... fait une déclaration... plus ou moins.  
\- ... Il est amoureux de toi ?  
\- Si j'ai bien compris, oui."

S'il était surpris, Shun n'en montra rien.

"... Et tu ne l'aime pas ?  
\- C'est pas ça...  
\- Quoi, tu es amoureux ?  
\- Mais non...

\- Enfin, je sais pas."

Andromède eut un rire bas, et bref, souriant en coin. Il comprit bien vite, alors, où se trouvait le problème. Cependant, il n'était pas certain de la réelle relation qu'entretenaient les deux hommes. Aussi, au lieu de le conseiller maladroitement, il le laissa poser ses questions, afin d'en apprendre un peu plus. Elles ne tardèrent pas à venir d'elles-même.

"Comment t'as su que c'était la bonne ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Belle. Comment t'as su que t'étais... 'fin, amoureux d'elle."

Shun tira une moue, et prit le temps de réfléchir, grattant sa cicatrice distraitement. Son regard se perdit dans le décor qui défilait sous ses yeux, la course lente des nuages éternellement gris, dans le ciel, les poteaux électriques qui se succédaient inlassablement...

"Je l'ai su... quand nous étions au Colisée, avec Shiryu. Il m'avait enfermé dans son bureau, et elle est intervenue pour le forcer à me laisser sortir. Elle a pris ma défense et... je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je tenais énormément à elle, plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Ça a été le déclic.  
\- Et elle, elle l'a su comment ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne lui ai pas demandé.  
\- ... Et... qui a... enfin... Qui s'est déclaré le premier ?"

Les joues rouges de son aîné lui arracha un rire amusé. Shun ne l'imaginait pas aussi timide et c'était... presque mignon à voir. C'était même touchant, de le voir essayer d'ouvrir son coeur. Cependant, le regard vexé qu'il reçut en retour le calma quelque peu. Ce n'était pas le moment de le braquer.

"Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de déclaration. Je crois qu'on ne s'est même pas vraiment dit "je t'aime" une seule fois. On se le fait comprendre autrement. Par des petits gestes, des petits mots... Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai fait le premier pas.  
\- Comment tu as fait ?  
\- Je l'ai embrassée. Sur la joue.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- C'est tout. Et, Urie, il a dit quoi, au juste ?"

Les mains crispées sur le volant, Ikki lui résuma la conversation eue plus tôt avec le jeune homme, alors que Shun hochait la tête, l'écoutant patiemment, l'air soudain très sérieux. À la fin de son récit, il prit un temps de réflexion, les yeux rivés sur la route.

"Et pourquoi... Enfin... Est-ce que tu as pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu ressentais ? Tu n'as pas l'air sur de toi.  
\- Je comprends pas...  
\- Est-ce qu'il compte pour toi ? Est-ce que... je sais pas... tu veux le protéger, qu'il soit heureux... ?  
\- Je veux protéger toute mon équipe."

Shun soupira, passant une main lasse sur son visage. Soit son frère se voilait la face - et à ce point-là, c'était assez impressionnant - soit...

"Tu le fais exprès ?  
\- Bah quoi ?  
\- Tu esquives complètement ma question.  
\- C'est toi, qui est pas clair.  
\- Non, c'est toi, qui est trop coincé."

Aussitôt dites, Shun regretta ses paroles, car le visage de son frère se ferma d'un seul coup. Il s'était braqué. Les yeux baissés, il prononça piteusement quelque excuse, qu'Ikki ignora en se concentrant sur la route. Là, Shun se dit qu'il avait très mal choisi ses mots. Bien sur que non, il n'était pas "coincé" : il n'avait juste pas l'habitude, et peut-être même que ça lui faisait un peu peur. Belle aussi, devait avoir eu peur, quand il s'était ouvert à elle. C'était assez légitime, quelque part. Il soupira alors, se disant que, peut-être, il devrait en parler à sa petite amie, pour savoir comment faire parler Ikki. En attendant, pour ne pas l'embêter davantage et risquer de provoquer une dispute, Shun préféra se taire et regarder le ciel, sortant ses écouteurs et son walkman de sa poche.

Il le savait, qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

* * *

Petite annonce avant de partir : je reprends le travail dans deux semaines et j'aurai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Donc, si les chapitres sont à nouveaux espacés, voilà, vous saurez pourquoi. J'espère ne pas trop repartir dans "un chapitre tous les 6 mois".

J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous a plu. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si c'est le cas - ou même si ça l'est pas.

Une dernière chose :  
J'ai dessiné Ikki tel que je l'imagine dans cette fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le dessin sur mon Instragram ( adonisdrawing) avec quelques dessins de Belle, également. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et attends vos avis avec impatience !


	5. Chapitre 3 - Querelles et sentiments

**Hello, c'est Adonis !**

À quand remonte le dernier chapitre ? ... Ah, _yes_, février... Bon, bah, au moins, ça fait pas 6 mois. Je sais que j'aurais pu profiter du confinement pour avancer, mais... je me suis acheté _Animal Crossing_... et je suis devenu légèrement accro... Hum. Et j'ai commencé à apprendre le japonais et j'ai un projet de jeu vidéo en cours depuis pas mal de temps. Voilà, je suis légèrement débordé...

Vous me taperez dessus à la fin du chapitre, d'accord ? On fait comme ça ?

Bah, du coup, bonne lecture ^^"

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
Querelles et sentiments**

L'arrêt du déjeuner s'était passé dans un silence tendu. Entre Ikki et Urie qui se parlaient à peine, et Shun qui avait l'air bien décidé à, encore et toujours, ignorer Shiryu et ses efforts pour se montrer aimable, Belle avait du mal à reconnaître l'ambiance conviviale du groupe. Même Ryoko se passait de faire des blagues douteuses, et Makoto avait fumé deux cigarettes en une pause, lui qui les économisait, pourtant, car c'était hyper rare d'en trouver. Il n'y avait que Clochette qui restait fidèle à lui-même, mangeant, se promenant entre les membres de l'équipe et miaulant pour des caresses. Elle regarda Shun et lui demanda, en français.

"_Ils ont quoi, Urie et Ikki ?_  
\- _Problèmes de cœur. répondit maladroitement Shun. J'ai dit un bêtise._  
\- _On dit "une" bêtise... Et depuis quand ils sont en couple ?_  
\- _Sont pas vraiment un couple. C'est difficile."_

Captant le regard désapprobateur d'Ikki - qui avait certainement reconnu son nom dans la conversation - Belle n'en demanda pas plus, jetant quelques regards aux deux hommes. Urie mangeait sans rien dire, sa sœur assise tout à côté de lui, dans une posture de soutien. Elle devait avoir eu une discussion avec lui, elle aussi. Elle pensa brièvement que les Takawa avaient bien de la chance de s'avoir l'un et l'autre, tout comme Shun et Ikki, d'ailleurs. Elle eut un petit instant de mélancolie, en pensant à son propre frère.

"_Tu devrais essayer de te rattraper. chuchota-t-elle à Shun. Je n'aime pas cette ambiance.  
_\- _Il est têtu, je sais pas comment faire.  
_\- _C'est ton frère, tu trouveras forcément une solution.  
_\- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?"

Comme pris en faute, Shun et Belle sursautèrent pour croiser le regard d'Ikki. Son unique œil les fixait durement, visiblement mécontent. Les deux se mirent alors à bafouiller, cherchant du soutien parmi les membres du groupe. Ils en trouvèrent auprès de la personne la plus improbable, qui, agacée par l'attitude de l'équipe, tapa du pied et balança sa gamelle vide par-terre.

"L'ambiance est trop pourrie, aujourd'hui ! s'écria Ryoko. Franchement, on dirait qu'on a éradiqué quelqu'un !  
\- Shun a éradiqué une douzaine de quelqu'un il y a deux heures.  
\- La ferme, Ichi, grommela Makoto.  
\- Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que Shiryu débarque. répondit nonchalamment le Phénix. Ça fout une mauvaise ambiance.  
\- Alors, là, tu es injuste. rétorqua l'intéressé, piqué au vif. Je fais tout mon possible pour me faire oublier, je te signale.  
\- Ouais, bah, fais mieux que ça, parce que j'oublie pas franchement que t'es là.  
\- S'il vous plait, les gars... tenta Seiya. Ne commencez pas à vous disputer."

Un soupir échappa à Saori, qui passa une main lasse sur son visage.

"Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires, c'est une histoire entre Shun et moi, continua Shiryu.  
\- Si on touche à mon petit frère, je m'en mêle, et je me fous pas mal de ton avis.  
\- Il a plus cinq ans, on peut régler ça tout seuls.  
\- Vous voulez bien arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ?  
\- Tu sais, au moins, dans quel état tu l'as mis ?  
\- Sans doute mieux que toi, tu n'étais pas là, comme d'habitude ! s'emporta soudainement le Dragon. Tu étais où, d'ailleurs, quand il s'est fait mordre ?"

Un coup de feu, tiré tout proche du groupe, les interrompit soudainement. Les mains sur les oreilles, Shun se tourna vers la source du bruit. Ryoko se tenait debout, levant un pistolet vers le ciel, le poing serré et l'air clairement agacée. Ikki ouvrit la bouche pour protester, peut-être la réprimander, mais elle tira un autre coup de feu, lui intimant le silence. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'humeur à supporter celle des deux hommes. Une fois sure que le silence était bien installé, elle rabaissa son arme d'un geste plein de lassitude et de colère, et fusilla Shiryu et Ikki du regard. Ceux-ci n'osaient plus dire un mot.

"Vous craignez, c'est votre faute à tous les trois ! s'écria-t-elle, avant de pointer le Dragon et le Phénix du doigts. Alors, vous deux, allez baiser un coup ou tapez-vous sur la gueule, mais que ça se règle très vite ! Même moi, j'ai su prendre sur moi pour supporter Shun, alors faites des efforts pour vous tolérer, merde !"

Elle jeta presque l'arme aux pieds de Belle et retourna s'asseoir, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fusillant toujours les deux hommes des yeux. Plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot, ni même faire le moindre bruit. Certains hésitaient à remercier la jeune femme pour son intervention qui avait ramené le calme. Cependant, Seiya se pencha le plus discrètement possible vers Shun, et demanda dans un murmure hésitant :

"C'est souvent comme ça ?  
\- D'habitude, c'est convivial... Asami pète rarement un câble.  
\- ... Et elle parle souvent comme ça ?  
\- Ah... oui, ça c'est normal."

Shun porta sa dernière cuillerée de riz à sa bouche, puis reposa également sa gamelle devant lui sans un mot de plus. Seiya se redressa alors, regardant la fille aux mèches rouges d'un air un peu craintif, ayant une pensée pour Shaina. Aussi terribles l'une que l'autre. Puis, dans le silence tendu, une voix s'éleva.

"On n'avait pas dit d'économiser les munitions ?

\- La ferme, Ichi."

...

"Jamais mes cassettes ne m'auront autant manquées."

Belle jeta un œil sur sa gauche. Shun était encore en train de fouiller la boîte à gants, empilant les cassettes sur ses genoux et sur le tableau de bord pour sélectionner celle qui irait dans son walkman. Elle l'avait bien vu sortir de la voiture de son frère avec ses écouteurs, se passant sûrement les même titres en boucle pendant le bout de trajet qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

"On a encore des piles ? Je crois que je vais tomber à court.  
\- Regarde dans la pharmacie.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font dans la pharmacie ?  
\- J'en sais rien, moi."

Le jeune homme se tortilla pour attraper la sacoche grise sur le siège arrière, puis la posa sur ses genoux par-dessus le tas de cassettes pour y chercher les fameuses batteries. Ça aussi, ça faisait partie de sa collection étrange, car son précieux lecteur en avait besoin pour fonctionner. Par moment, Belle regrettait de lui avoir fait découvrir walkman et cassettes de musiques, car il commençait à en accumuler vraiment beaucoup . Mais bon, le voir heureux comme un gosse à chaque fois qu'il écoutait de nouveaux morceaux suffisait à lui faire oublier que la boîte à gant était prête à vomir des boîtiers en plastique.

"Tu veux bien m'expliquer le soucis entre ton frère et Urie, maintenant ?  
\- ... Urie est amoureux d'Ikki, mais... Il a des petits problèmes, concernant ses sentiments.  
\- Quel genre, de problèmes ?  
\- Comment dire... ? hésita un instant Shun, changeant distraitement les piles de son walkman. Il n'est pas comme moi. Je suis le genre qui révèle ses sentiments, qui pleure quand ça ne va pas, qui parle à cœur ouvert... Pas lui. Il cadenasse ses sentiments. Je pense qu'il ressent de l'affection, pour Urie, mais... je sais pas, il n'ose pas... Hum..."

Shun chercha ses mots, glissant une cassette dans son baladeur avant de ranger les autres et remettre la pharmacie sur le siège arrière, la jetant presque avec négligence.

"J'ai constaté que mon frère était plus timide qu'il voulait le laisser croire. Il essaie parfois de se faire passer pour une brute solitaire sans état d'âme, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Il a des sentiments, comme tout le monde, avec son lot de craintes. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on s'attache à lui... disons, de cette façon.  
\- Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ?  
\- Je crois que si... une fois... Mais, si je me souviens bien, ça a très mal tourné. Il n'aime pas en parler. À mon humble avis, la déclaration d'Urie a fait remonter de très mauvais souvenirs et il veut se protéger en le repoussant. D'un autre côté, ça se voit qu'il ne veut pas le perdre. Malheureusement, je crois que j'ai dit n'importe quoi et qu'il va faire une bêtise."

Belle réfléchit un instant, pianotant sur le volant, sourcils froncés, avant de dire, de but en blanc.

"Dis-lui de réfléchir à ça, cette nuit. Il ne veut pas parler sentiment, soit, il n'a qu'à agir. S'il l'aime, il l'embrasse ; si pas il fait gentiment comprendre à Urie qu'il ne peut pas lui donner ce qu'il veut."

...

"Elle a dit ça ?"

Shun hocha la tête, et Ikki soupira en réponse. L'équipe s'était arrêtée pour monter le camp pour la nuit et, avant qu'Ikki n'aille parler à Takawa - et potentiellement faire une bêtise - son frère lui avait demandé à discuter en tête-à-tête. Ayant atteint la côte, il s'étaient éloignés sur la plage, alors que le reste du groupe vaquait à leurs occupations habituelles à l'écart de celle-ci. Elle portait encore les stigmates de l'Apocalypse : le vieux sang des morts se mêlait au sable, et des morceaux de corps traînaient encore au bord de l'eau. Pas question de dormir là.

"Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as parlé de cette histoire ?  
\- Écoute, je me suis mal exprimé, dans la voiture, et je voulais rattraper le coup. Et comme, dans son pays, ils sont plus à l'aise avec les relations humaines... Je me disais qu'elle serait de bons conseils.  
\- Mh..."

Ikki shoota mollement dans un coquillage, pour le regarder rouler jusqu'à la mer d'un air absent. Shun suivit son regard un petit instant, puis ses yeux voguèrent vers l'horizon, qui commençait à s'assombrir. Une pensée lui revint soudain. Il en avait parlé avec Belle, dans la voiture... mais il voulait vérifier sa théorie. Il regarda son frère et demanda avec hésitation :

"... Cette fille, sur l'Île de la Mort... C'est elle, qui te bloque... ?  
\- Pardon ?"

Le phénix se tourna vers Shun, qui le toisait d'un air désolé. Il ne lui avait parlé d'Esmeralda qu'une fois. Et encore, il n'avait pas été très clair sur leur relation, à l'époque.

"Tu n'as pas fait ton deuil.  
\- Si, je l'ai fait.  
\- Si tu l'avais fait, tu serais passé à autre chose, Ikki. répondit calmement le plus jeune. Admets-le, tu as toujours peur de t'attacher.  
\- J'ai peur de rien, contra le phénix, qui n'appréciait pas la tournure de la conversation.  
\- Arrête, tu ne me la feras pas, à moi. Je suis ton frère, tu te rappelles ? Je pense te connaître assez pour me rendre compte de ces choses-là. Tu as la trouille de t'attacher et de perdre ce à quoi tu tiens, mais tu es trop fier pour l'admettre."

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'aîné détourna le regard, croisant les bras dans une posture défensive. Sur ce point, ils étaient d'accord : il était bien trop fier pour admettre ses faiblesses. Urie lui avait déjà reproché son orgueil mal placé - et ce n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Shun soupira et se mit devant lui.

"Tu m'as aidé un paquet de fois, Ikki. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider à mon tour. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier cette fille... Esmeralda... Juste... de tourner la page. Je doute qu'elle aimerait te voir te fermer aux autres.  
\- Ne me parle pas de...  
\- Laisse-moi finir. l'interrompit Shun, plus sérieux que jamais. Je pense que tu devrais essayer de repenser à ta relation avec Urie. Et sérieusement. Je pense que c'est un homme bien, et qu'il pourra t'aider à surmonter tout ça. Laisse-lui une chance de le faire. Parle-lui d'Esmeralda, je suis sur qu'il comprendra."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant un instant contre lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'étreinte lui soit rendue, mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il serait là pour lui. Il se détacha de lui après quelques secondes, lui sourit, puis s'éloigna vers le camps, le laissant seul pour réfléchir à leur discussion.

Rejoignant le groupe, il remarqua directement Shiryu, près du feu, préparant le repas avec Miraï. Ils discutaient joyeusement en remuant dans le wok, jusqu'à ce que le Dragon ne remarque sa présence et le regarde. Aussitôt, Shun se détourna et continua son chemin. En quelques enjambées, il rejoignit Belle, assise à une vieille table de pique-nique publique à l'écart, avec Saori et Seiya... Seiya qui le regardait avec un air de reproche.

"... Ça ne va pas, demanda Shun ?  
\- C'est pas très mature, ce que tu viens de faire.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Je sais que Shiryu t'a fait des crasses mais, sincèrement, t'as pas envie de faire un tout petit effort ?"

Shun soupira, s'asseyant à côté de Belle sur le banc. Sa main trouva naturellement sa place dans celle de la jeune fille, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de pardonner facilement, cette fois. répondit-t-il ensuite. Il a eu plein de chances de se faire pardonner et il les a laissées passer. Il est allé beaucoup trop loin pour que de simples regrets suffisent.  
\- Mais, Shun...  
\- Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire, Seiya. Tu n'étais pas là. Alors, si tu veux que l'ambiance reste plus ou moins bonne, s'il te plait, n'aborde plus le sujet."

Face à la froideur de son ami, Seiya baissa les yeux, et reprit ses exercices de rééducation d'un air un peu absent, étendant et repliant ses jambes sous la table, sous l'œil attentif de Saori, qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle regarda un instant les mains liées de Shun et Belle, posées sur la table, avant de prendre la parole.

"Au fait, Belle, je ne t'ai pas demandé... Comment fais-tu pour... disons... calmer Shun ?  
\- Comment ça ? En mode _Berserk_ ?  
\- Euh... Oui, c'est ça. Cela a l'air si simple, pour toi. Comment fais-tu ?  
\- Eh bien... Je n'en sais trop rien... C'est comme si c'était naturel. C'est peut-être ma façon de parler. Peut-être qu'il me reconnait.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis aveugle, en mode _Berserk_. Et, souviens-toi, on se connaissait à peine, la première fois que c'est arrivé, on n'avait pas eu le temps de tisser un lien.  
\- Dis plutôt que tu n'en avais pas envie. rit alors Belle. Tu me laissais pas t'approcher.  
\- Et, comment ça s'est passé, la première fois... ?" demanda alors Seiya.

Shun détourna le regard et gratta sa cicatrice, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil à Belle, qui lui souriait avec malice, accoudée à la table et la tête posée sur sa main.

"... Quoi ?  
\- T'as honte de dire que tu te comportais comme un goujat, avec moi ?  
\- Bien sur, que j'ai honte ! Je t'ai fait un coup tellement bas, je regrette encore. Je devrais l'ajouter à la longue liste des choses horribles que j'ai faite.  
\- Tu sais, c'est pardonné depuis longtemps. rit alors Belle, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Aller, raconte. Je te promets que je me fâcherai pas."

Devant le regard interrogatif de Seiya et Saori, devant lui, Shun soupira, croisa les bras, puis commença son récit, un peu hésitant, fuyant leur regard.

...

_Ces grognements... et cette odeur de chair putride... Shun les détestait par dessus tout. À chaque fois qu'il y était confronté, sa morsure le démangeait, comme un rappel insidieux du danger que représentaient ces monstres. Les Morts... Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ils les avaient encore trouvés, lui et la jeune fille, dans le cinéma. Ils avaient pourtant pris toutes leurs précautions pour les éviter. Ils n'étaient pas encore allés à l'affrontement. Pas avec autant de monstres. Il craignait que ça ne dégénère. S'il voulait protéger la civile, appelée Belle Nassiri, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un second dérapage, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre... à moins de..._

_"On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda soudainement la fille, le sortant de ses pensées. On est coincés, là !  
__\- Deux minutes, je réfléchis, répondit Shun, peut-être un peu trop brutalement.  
__\- On n'a pas "deux minutes" ! Ils vont défoncer les portes et il n'y a aucune autre sortie, dans cette salle ! Et je doute fort que se planquer derrière la toile nous sauvera !"_

_Shun se tourna soudainement vers elle, l'air agacé... avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur ses joues humides. Quand s'était-elle mise à pleurer ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de la rassurer. En effet, ils n'avaient pas "deux minutes". Les chaines qu'il avait utilisé pour bloquer les portes se dénouaient lentement, prêtes à céder sous l'assaut des Morts. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite... très vite. Il s'éloigna de la porte avec Nassiri vers le milieu de la salle, entre les sièges, pour ralentir les Morts s'ils parvenaient à entrer, se donnant un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir..._

_Il pouvait les affronter, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, il se ferait vite dévorer. La jeune fille n'avait qu'un pistolet, inutile face à autant de Morts, surtout avec le peu de munitions qu'elle avait. Il n'y avait aucune sortie visible, même par le plafond. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à sa morsure, et son regard se baissa dessus... Non... mauvaise idée... Il était trop violent, quand il perdait conscience, Shiryu le lui avait bien fait comprendre... Mais Saori lui avait aussi dit qu'il attaquait toujours les Morts en priorité... Mais il ne savait pas comment se réveiller tout seul. Et s'il attaquait la fille ? ... Mais elle était armée... Elle pourrait facilement l'éradiquer en cas de problème, et s'en sortir sauve._

_"J'ai un plan.  
__\- Ça y est ? On fait quoi, alors ?  
__\- Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici et tu gardes ton arme. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de balles, alors ne tire qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité...  
__\- Et... Et toi ?  
__\- Moi, je me charges des Morts... Et si je me fait tuer, éradiques-moi sans réfléchir et va-t-en. T'as compris, Nassiri ?  
__\- Mais... Comment je vais faire, sans toi ? Je tiendrai pas deux secondes, toute seule ! Je veux pas te tuer !  
__\- T'auras pas le choix ! Tu veux pas non-plus que je m'en prenne à toi, si ?!  
__\- N-non...  
__\- Alors fais ce que je te dis ! Cache-toi et attends que ca soit terminé."_

_Sur ses mots, il se leva, et revint près de la porte, sortant un couteau, les mains tremblantes. Il se refusa cependant de céder à la peur ou à la panique. Il devait être courageux, même si c'était sa dernière occasion de l'être._

_"N'oublie pas, ne tire qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.  
__\- _Karasu*_, attends... !"_

_Ignorant son appel, il s'entailla le bras avec son couteau, le jeta loin de lui, et saisit sa batte, regardant la chaîne se défaire. Encore trois coups dans la porte et elle céderait..._

_Un coup... Sa tête tourna un peu..._

_Deux coup... Sa vision se noircit..._

_Trois coup. Il perdit conscience en entendant la chaîne céder, serrant ses poings sur son arme fraîche._

...

_Sa vision s'éclaircit peu à peu, alors qu'il entendait des mots inconnus, baragouinés dans un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas... Dans le décor flou qui l'entourait, il ne reconnut qu'une vague masse bleue qui le surplombait et il sentait un poids sur ses épaules. Il battit quelques fois des paupières avant que sa vue ne se précise. Nassiri était là, sur lui, tremblante, le maintenant au sol. Elle avait cessé de parler quand il avait bougé. Il porta une main à sa tête douloureuse._

_"Je... Je suis vivant... ?  
__\- O-on... On dirait bien..."_

_Shun se redressa et la regarda, l'air un peu perdu, avant de jeter un œil autour de lui. Il vit d'abord tous les Morts éradiqués, étendus près de la porte de la salle de cinéma, puis sa batte qui traînait pas loin de lui. Il reporta son attention sur Nassiri, avant de se redresser un peu, la forçant à se dégager de lui._

_"Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
__\- Bah... C'est toi... C'est toi qui les a achevé...  
__\- Nan, avant que je me réveille...  
__\- Oh, bah... Tu te promenais sans savoir quoi faire, alors... Je... J'ai essayé de te réveiller...  
__\- Tu as fait quoi ?"_

_D'un bond, Shun s'écarta d'elle, sur la défensive, avant de vérifier rapidement s'il n'avait d'autres blessures que son bras... Il constata bien vite qu'il se portait relativement bien - aussi bien que pouvait se porter un Mort en sursis. Il regarda ensuite la jeune fille... mais elle n'avait pas l'air blessée non-plus, si ce n'étaient ses genoux rougis._

_"Je t'avais dit de m'éradiquer s'il y avait un problème !  
__\- Tu m'as dit de le faire si tu avais été tué !  
__\- Ne viens pas me dire que je n'avais pas l'air Mort, à l'instant !  
__\- Tu ne m'as pas attaquée, je te signale ! Tu n'as même pas fait mine de m'approcher !"_

_Shun retint une réponse cinglante, se figeant sur place. Comment ça, il ne l'avait pas attaquée... ? Mais pourtant, si. Shiryu le lui avait dit. Il était violent et frappait tout et tout le monde, quand il perdait conscience... alors pourquoi il n'avait rien fait à Nassiri... ? Pourtant il avait tué Hyoga... Pourquoi ?_

_"En plus, j'ai vérifié, continua-t-elle sans remarquer son trouble, tu es toujours vivant ! J'ai senti ton pouls ! J'avais aucune raison de t'éradiquer !  
__\- Mais tu étais en danger !  
__\- Je ne me suis pas sentie en danger, tu avais l'air sur de toi ! Et puis, tu as fait l'armée, non ?"_

_Serrant les dents, Shun s'insulta mentalement pour le mensonge grossier. Depuis qu'il lui avait raconté ce bobard, elle se fiait un peu trop à lui à son goût. Si elle savait à quel point il était dangereux._

_"Oh mince... Je viens de comprendre...  
__\- Comprendre quoi, soupira Shun ?  
__\- Tu... Tu as cru que j'aurais peur de toi... et que j'allais t'éradiquer ?"_

_Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, croisant les bras, sans répondre. La jeune fille enchaîna alors._

_"Je le crois pas... Tu voulais que je t'éradique ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?  
__\- Ça va, sans commentaire...  
__\- Non, ça va pas ! Tu voulais que je t'aide à te suicider, non mais j'hallucine !  
__\- C'est bon, n'en fais pas toute une histoire.  
__\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de nous laisser crever dans ce cinéma ! Je ne m'en sortirais pas toute seule et, toi non-plus ! Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes, bordel !  
__\- Ça va, j'ai compris, je le ferai plus, t'es contente ?"_

_Un long silence s'abattit sur la salle, seulement dérangé par le souffle erratique de Shun, qui regardait la jeune fille dans les yeux. Celle-ci lui rendait son regard, l'air sévère et énervé, les larmes menaçant de couler. Shun comprit le sentiment qui l'étreignait pour l'avoir vécu... la trahison. Son cœur se serra en réalisant l'ampleur de son geste. Il l'avait **utilisée**__, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il baissa les yeux, triturant ses mains, se sentant vraiment minable de lui avoir fait un coup aussi bas. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi égoïste. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?_

_"Je suis désolé... C'était... vraiment nul de ma part. Je... Je te demande pardon...  
__\- ... Au moins tu le reconnais..."_

_La jeune fille ramassa la batte en aluminium, frottant ses yeux pour en chasser les larmes, puis s'approcha de lui pour lui rendre son arme, l'accrochant à sa ceinture sans qu'il ne fasse un geste, avant de remonter son regard vers lui._

_"Je te pardonne à une condition.  
__\- Et c'est quoi ?  
__\- J'aimerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. "_Nassiri-san_", c'est... trop formel."_

_Shun hésita. l'appeler par son prénom... c'était aller un peu vite en besogne. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours et elle voulait déjà qu'ils se parlent comme des amis. Il n'était pas vraiment sur d'en vouloir à nouveau, après ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, autant pour lui que pour elle. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas l'air consciente, même après avoir vu... ce qu'elle avait vu. Ceci dit, s'il n'y avait que ça pour rendre leur cohabitation temporaire plus agréable, pourquoi pas. Ils finiraient bien par trouver un moyen de partir chacun de leur côté, n'est-ce pas ?_

_"Bon, d'accord... Seulement si tu laisses tomber _Karasu_ ! J'ai un prénom.  
__\- Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment présenté.  
__\- ... Je m'appelle Shun.  
__\- Eh bah voilà, c'est mieux... Shun."_

...

Shun avait fini son récit le front dans ses bras croisés sur la table, sous l'air stupéfait de Seiya et Saori, dont le regard oscillait entre Belle et lui. La jeune fille tapotait gentiment l'épaule de son petit-ami en murmurant "Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis que tu es pardonné.". Mais le jeune homme ne cessait de répéter d'une toute petite voix à quel point il avait honte.

"Tu... voulais vraiment qu'elle te tue ?  
\- Oui, je le voulais. grommela Shun avec humeur. On peut parler d'autre chose ?  
\- C'est quand même dingue d'en arriver là...  
\- Steuplait, Seiya, je veux pas en parler...  
\- Il traversait une très mauvaise passe. dit alors Belle. Aujourd'hui je comprends mieux ce qui l'a amené à ça.  
\- Belle, s'il te plait, ne t'y mets pas. J'ai assez honte comme ça.  
\- C'est tout de même incongru, comme moyen de se rencontrer. commenta Saori. Et aussi de faire connaissance, d'ailleurs."

Shun releva enfin le visage, fuyant leur regard en silence, alors que ses amis et Belle changeaient de sujet, parlant plutôt de leur relation actuelle. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille Belle raconter l'évolution de cette relation qui les liait, assez content de ne plus être le centre d'attention... jusqu'à ce qu'un autre commentaire de Saori ne l'interpelle.

"C'est tout de même une sacrée coïncidence, que tu sois tombé sur la seule personne capable de te sortir du... hum... Mode _Berserk_."

Le jeune homme la regarda et retint son souffle un instant. Ce sourire... Saori arborait un sourire énigmatique, les couvant du regard, Belle et lui... Étrangement, Seiya et elle continuaient de discuter de banalités, ne semblant pas remarquer son trouble... et Saori continuait de le regarder avec bienveillance. Quelque chose était bizarre. Son regard avait changé de d'habitude... Et si ce n'était pas Saori... ?

"Athéna... ?  
\- À table, tout le monde ! cria soudainement Miraï. Le repas est prêt !  
\- On arrive !" répondit Saori, reprenant un air normal, avant de se lever.

Un peu perturbé, Shun la regarda aider Seiya à regagner son fauteuil roulant, avant de l'emmener vers le reste du groupe. Il resta un instant sur place, figé de stupeur.

Était-ce vraiment Athéna qui venait de lui parler... ?

* * *

(*) = _Karasu_ signifie "corbeau" en japonais. Belle affublait sans doute Shun de ce nom à cause de ses vêtements noirs.

* * *

Voilà, maintenant, vous pouvez me taper ^^"

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre, avec son petit flash-back, vous aura plu et j'espère ne plus mettre autant de temps à sortir la suite... même si je reprends le travail dès le 24 juin.

À la prochaine ! (dans pas trop longtemps, j'espère...)


End file.
